kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Shake Symphetic Promin
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Shake Symphetic Promin |Japanese (Katakana) = シェイク合成プロミン |Japanese (Romanized) = Sheiku gōsei puromin |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 026 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 026 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 026 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = October 22, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Kamiwaza Shaker! |Next = The Strongest Fitting Work! }} is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on October 22, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary With his new device the Kamiwaza Shaker in hand, Yuto has to take on 3 challenges using the symphetic Promins. After this, Yuto must use the right symphetic Promin to deal with a Bugmin. Can he do that? Plot Yuto and his classmates were at Kirakira Elementary School with Mr. Tony teaching them an English lesson. However, the English lesson was interupted by Wanda who brought in Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker with him. Wanda then tells Yuto about the symphetic Promin Yuto has summoned. Everyone was bothered by Wanda especially Masato. Outside, Masato was taking a stroll with his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty. He took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and looks at it. Mighty then heard sizziling noises and dashes off to where he heard them from, thinking it might be three demons stirring something hot. He arrived at Tateishi Battered Meat Store where Mr. Tateishi was serving battered chicken discs. Mighty then tried a battered chicken disc, given by Mrs. Tateishi, and he loves it. Masato didn't notice that Mighty began liking something tasty. Meanwhile, Terara was spying on Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin and saw that they have the Kamiwaza Shaker with them. Megaga and Gigaga thinks that the word 'Shaker' meant it's for samba-dancing which Terara doesn't think so. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Mirai and Shuu, along with Yuto's sister Yui, are impressed by Yuto and his Kamiwaza Shaker. Yuto was given attention by Turbomin, Dorirumin, Zuzumin, Tonkmin and Gauzemin. Dorirumin gave Wanda some chocolates. Wanda looks what's under the chocolates and found a nice message. Yuto was shocked and Gauzemin puts Wanda in a spin with her bandages. Even though, Yui enjoys eating one of the chocolates. Later, Yuto looks up in his Kamiwaza File just to see which 2 Promins he can choose to fuse with his Kamiwaza Shaker. Shuu explains about how a symphetic Promin can defeat tougher Bugmins. Yuto then didn't notice where Yuto has gone to but finds out that Wanda has started his first challenge in the forest. Once they arrived at the forest, they came across Wanda who was dressed up as a cicada, ready for the first challenge. Yui was impressed by Wanda's cicada outfit while Yuto chooses the 2 Promins to fuse for the right symphetic Promin: Gauzemin and Tonkmin. Yuto activates his Kamiwaza Shaker and puts Gauzemin and Tonkmin in it. Yuto then shakes his Kamiwaza Shaker until the fusion is complete. Yuto takes out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and, with his Kamiwaza Shaker, he summons the symphetic Promin for the first challenge: Ga-kamin. Ga-kamin uses her iron bandages to cut down the tree that Wanda was standing on. She then tied Wanda in her iron bandages and then threw him out. Ga-kamin then turned back into Gauzemin and Tonkmin as the first challenge was completed. Yuto and his 2 friends and Yui arrived at a rocky area where in which Wanda, dressed as a mole, got himself ready for the second challenge. Yui was impressed by Wanda's mole outfit while Yuto chooses 2 more Promins to fuse for another symphetic Promin: Turbomin and Dorirumin. Yuto activates his Kamiwaza Shaker again, puts Turbomin and Dorirumin in it and then shakes it until the fusion's complete. Using both his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and his Kamiwaza Shaker, Yuto summons the symphetic Promin for the second challenge: Tur-rumin. Tur-rumin leaps into Wanda. Wanda tries to get away by digging underground but Tur-rumin has caught him and drags him to the other side of the Earth and then back to where Yuto and his friends and Yui are in. Wanda was in mid-air. Tur-rumin then turns back into Turbomin and Dorirumin as the second challenge was completed. Yuto, his 2 friends and Yui are back at Kirakira First Street where in which Wanda, who plays the role as a giant monster, got himself ready for the third and final challenge. Yui was impressed by Wanda's giant monster outfit but Mirai and Shuu do not. Yuto then chooses 2 more Promins to fuse for the third symphetic Promin: Jaguchimin and Plugmin. Yuto activates his Kamiwaza Shaker once more, puts Jaguchimin and Plugmin in it and shakes it until the fusion's completed. Using his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and his Kamiwaza Shaker again, Yuto summons the symphetic Promin for the final challenge: Ja-gumin. Ja-Gumin conjures up the thunderstorm in which the rain puts out all the fire. Wanda got soaked by the rain and electrocuted by the thunder then faints. Ja-gumin then turns back into Jaguchimin and Plugmin as the third and final challenge was completed. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Wanda remained injured while Mirai, Shuu and Yui impress Yuto who has completed 3 challenges with his Kamiwaza Shaker. Zuzumin pulls Yuto by his 3-quarter-lengthed trousers just to give Yuto attention. Yuto relised that he has forgotten about Zuzumin. He then decided to use the Kamiwaza Shaker to fuse Zuzumin and Turbomin together to summon a cute symphetic Promin. However, all of a sudden, Yuto accidently summoned a weird-looking unclassified Promin named Unchikomin. Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, his sister Yui and Wanda were shocked, depressing the failed fusion result. Unchikomin quikly turned back into Turbomin and Zuzumin. Yuto tried fusing Zuzumin and Gauzemin but summoned Unchikomin again but a little big this time. Unchikomin then turns back into Gauzemin and Zuzumin. Yuto tried once more by fusing Zuzumin and Tonkmin but summoned Unchikomin again but bigger. Unchikomin then lands on Mirai thinking that he's her hat. Then, Unchikomin turns back into Zuzumin and Tonkmin. Zuzumin was depressed and sadly goes away into Kirakira Central Park. A cat and a hamster decide to cheer Zuzumin up by doing a cheer-leading performance telling that Zuzumin must not give up. Terara casts some of her Wazawai Program which landed on a soccer-ball. The soccer-ball then bounces past the cat and the hamster, turning them to bouncy balls. That surprised Zuzumin. Meanwhile in Hobby Kamiya, Wanda was enjoying some chicken karage bites when one of them turns into a bouncy ball. He and Yuto then looked through the window and saw some balls rolling around Kirakira First Street but they didn't notice that the rest of the chicken karage bites, as well as the fork and the box, have turned into balls too. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at Yuto's book-case. Bug-Coromin was revealed. Bug-Cocomin leaves Yuto's room and goes off to cause more trouble, turning boxes, manga books and people into balls. Wanda decided to try and stop Bug-Coromin and the balls by disguising himself as a set of bowling-pins. Bug-Cocomin demands the ball to knock out Wanda and the bowling pins. He then gives each of the balls a high-five. Yuto wasn't happy. Suddenly, Bug-Coromin transforms Mirai, Shuu and Yui into bouncy balls. Wanda got transformed into a bouncy ball too and he thinks he's a rock-star. Yuto became slighty mad. Then, Zuzumin came to reunite with Yuto who notices the Kamiwaza Shaker. Yuto decided to use his Kamiwaza Shaker to fuse Zuzumin and Railmin together and, at last, he summons the symphetic Promin Zurumin. Zurumin came towards Bug-Coromin and the balls and then defends himself from the balls. Zurumin sends in his railway tracks to lure in every wild animal from other countries across Earth in order to deal with Bug-Coromin and the balls by letting them do circus acts. Bug-Coromin wasn't happy. Suddenly, a large whale appears and traps Bug-Coromin onto its water-spout. Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Coromin and all the balls returned to what they were before while Zurumin turns back into Zuzumin and Railmin. As the sun sets, Mirai, Shuu, Yui, Wanda and Railmin all thank Zuzumin for helping Yuto deal with Bug-Coromin. Even the cats cheered for Zuzumin as well. Yuto looks at his Kamiwaza Shaker. Wanda puts some sweet-n-sour sauce on a pickle, thinking that it's going to taste like melons. Yui then eats the pickle. Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, Wanda and Yui all didn't notice that Mighty was spying on them. Masato walks off, leaving Mighty behind. Yuto's time with the Kamiwaza Shaker went well. Trivia In the episode * Mighty eats a battered chicken disc for the first time. * Wanda sets up 3 challenges and Yuto completed all 3 of them using the symphetic Promins. * Yuto tries fusing Zuzumin with any other Promin but keeps summoning Unchikomin. Zuzumin leaves off to Kirakira Central Park. * Nearly everything at Kirakira First Street and anywhere else are turned into balls by Bug-Coromin. * Zuzumin reunites with Yuto who fuses him and Railmin to summon Zurumin. * Thanks to Zurumin, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Coromin. * Mirai, Shuu, Yui, Wanda and Railmin thanked Zuzumin for helping Yuto deal with Bug-Coromin. * Zuzumin and Railmin became friends. Wanda's challenges Background * In the Korean dub, this is the last episode to air for part 1 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * Unchikomin, an unclassified Promin, makes its debut in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Mirai * Shuu * Yui * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mr. Tony * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Zuzumin * Turbomin * Gauzemin * Tonkmin * Dorirumin * Plugmin * Jaguchimin * Zuzumin * Railmin * Coromin (Bug-Coromin, debugged) Unclassified Promin * Unchikomin Bugmins debugged * Coromin Promins summoned * Turbomin Symphetic Promins * Chabomin (Chakkamin + Turbomin) (flashback) * Ga-kamin (Gauzemin + Tonkmin) * Tur-rumin (Turbomin + Dorirumin) * Ja-gumin (Jaguchimin + Plugmin) * Zurumin (Zuzumin + Railmin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 27: The Strongest Fitting Work! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』1029土 第27話「最強の合わせワザ! 」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes